Pirates
by bearnecessities
Summary: Zutara. AU.  Katara, a waterbender with a strong will to survive, lands herself on a pirate ship. She gets thrown into a swashbuckling adventure, filled with smelly sailors, a witty uncle, and a mysterious Captain Zuko.
1. Prologue

**AN: my first Avatar: The Last Airbender fic! I'm so excited! Anyway, this is purely Zutara. Oh, and I don't plan on giving Aang an appearance. And I need a Beta. Anyone interested?**

**Avatar: The Last Airbender did not come from my head.**

Katara of the Southern Water Tribe was enslaved into service at the age of thirteen. Now, fifteen years old, she had worked on a fire nation navy ship, until two days ago, when all the workers started a riot. The firebenders, in their haste to stop the riot, pretty much destroyed their own ship. Katara had found the biggest piece of wreckage and, being a waterbender, escaped as quickly as possible. This is what led her to the pirates and, more importantly, their sinister captain. But not yet.

Lying on the cold metal from the ruined ship, staring up at the stars, Katara wished she wasn't a waterbender. It was true that her bending, however basic, had saved her, but it was also the biggest reason she was captured. The first time the fire nation had come looking for her, the last waterbender in the South Pole; they had killed her mother, but left without finding Katara. Her father, powered by revenge, left her and her older brother, Sokka, with their grandmother while he went to war. Then the fire nation came again, this time capturing her. The sole purpose of her being on the fire nation navy ship was her waterbending. The soldiers were ordered to capture as many waterbenders as possible and use them to power the great war ships.

She hadn't seen Sokka or Gran Gran since, but she hoped Gran Gran was safe in the village. She knew it was too much to ask that Sokka was safe, though. He was either dead, captured, or fighting fire nation with Dad. All options were terrible to think about, but she told her self he was with Dad. It was better than her fate, or being dead.

Katara was exhausted from waterbending to make the float go faster. She was also starving. So it was easy to fall asleep, and let the soft push and pull of the waves guide her into dreamland.

**Zuko will be in Chapter One: Dead Men Tell No Tales. Prologue is boring, I know. It will get better! Reviews are very much appreciated :) **


	2. Chapter 1: Dead Men Tell No Tales

Katara woke up warm. She rubbed her eyes and took in her surroundings. She was on a ship sporting a plain black flag. Pirates. They were all over the deck, most looking at her like they hadn't seen a girl in ten thousand years.

She was warm because someone was holding her: a pirate with a greasy beard and part of his nose missing. He smelled like fish and body odor. It was like the navy ship all over again. She thrashed in the pirates arms. He held on tighter, grunting.

"Cap'n!" he called, trying to hold Katara. She kicked her legs out but found nothing.

"Cap'n!" he called again, louder this time. A short, fat man with a gray beard came forward.

Katara kicked out again and her foot collided with her captors shin. He swore and dropped her, hopping on one leg and glaring down at her. Katara hit the ground hard, then rolled onto her feet, and took a fighting stance that Sokka had taught her. She held her stance and shifted her gaze from the pirates, waiting for someone to attack.

The man with the gray beard, who was, truthfully, the cleanest and best looking man on the deck, gave her a wide smile.

"The captain is in his quarters," he said to the pirate Katara had kicked, and then he turned back to Katara, the slightly mischievous but friendly smile still on his face. Katara loosened her muscles a little.

"Is your name as pretty as you are?" he asked. She didn't answer.

"Miss, I would like to help you-"

"That won't be necessary, Uncle," a rough voice said. The Uncles smile faltered. He turned around to face the newcomer and backed away. The other pirates followed suit, leaving Katara with the rough voiced man.

The first thing she noticed about the Captain was his face. There was a nasty, pink scar that covered his left eye and spanned across to his left ear. It got darker in color as it neared his eye, which didn't seem to open all the way. He had no eyebrow on the mutilated side of his face. He sneered when she looked at him. He leaned in and the scar got bigger.

"What are you looking at?" he growled, his face too close for comfort. Katara dropped her eyes, as well as her defensive stance.

"Nothing," she whispered.

"Good." He straitened up.

"You have a name?"

"K-Katara," she stuttered.

"And?" The Captain glared at her.

"And I'm from the Southern Water Tribe," she added hastily. This was not a man to keep waiting.

"Oh?" the Captain said. His eyebrow rose.

"How did she get on the ship?" he asked in a raised voice. The crew shuffled, and murmured, but no one answered.

"Well?" the Captain asked angrily. Katara flinched slightly. She looked up as the man she had kicked limped forward.

"Well, um, Cap'n, I- I mean _we_-" he gestured at the pirates surrounding them-"found her. She was floatin' on this, uh, metal thing…and yer Uncle said we can't leave her there, else the fishies would get her…" he trailed off and glanced up at the Captain. The Captain rounded on his uncle.

"You did this?" he practically shouted. Uncle didn't look fazed.

"Of course, my nephew. As Pinto said, we could not leave her there. Imagine how you would feel if something happened to her." The Uncle dramatically clutched his heart. The Captain gave his uncle a look that said he didn't care what happened to her.

"I give the orders, not you!" He really was shouting this time. To prove his previous statement, he began calling out orders.

"Get back to work! All hands on deck! Don't just stand there!" Katara watched as, in less than five seconds, the crew jumped up and threw themselves into work. The deck became loud and buzzing, like an angry bees nest. The only people remained standing were Katara, Uncle, and the Captain. She looked up at the Captain, he was several inches taller than her, and waited for his next move. Sensing her eyes, he looked down at her. His frown turned into a smirk.

"You can stay for now, filthy peasant. But don't worry. I won't keep you long." With a wicked grin, he walked off. Uncle, with a gesture from the Captain, gave Katara a pitying smile, then followed his nephew to the head of the ship.

The second thing Katara noticed about the Captain was his ponytail.

She stood at the head of the ship, next to Uncle Iroh. That's what he introduced himself as.

Freezing, salt water sprayed Katara's face and the wind blew her long brown hair back. She normally had it in a braid, but, seeing as she didn't have any physical labor to do, she let it down. The view from the ship was spectacular. The sun made the waves sparkle, and sea birds flew above her, singing to each other. The air smelled so good. It had been a long time since Katara had enjoyed the outdoors. Even though the captain hadn't revealed her fate yet, she could still take a little breath of fresh air.

She looked towards the Captain when her thoughts returned to him. He was steering the ship, one hand on the wheel, the other shading his eyes. His black hair was flowing in the wind and his posture was bone straight. His yellow eyes were staring ahead at the ocean. His face was calm. He looked…less harsh. Perhaps it was because his scar was on the side of his face she couldn't see.  
>"More tea, Miss Katara?" Iroh asked, bringing Katara back to her body. He held out the steaming kettle, which never seemed to cool down. Oh. He was a firebender.<p>

Katara held out her tea cup and let her mind and eyes wander back toward the Captain. What's your story? She thought. Where did that scar come from?

"My nephew is a fine young man, wouldn't you agree?" Katara snapped her head to look at Iroh, a sour expression forming on her face.

"I hardly think that _fine_ is the word to use," she said. "Demanding, cruel. That's more like it." Iroh chuckled.

"Well, Prince Zuko can be temperamental," Iroh said. Wait. Prince?

The Captain-Zuko-turned towards them, hearing his name. He looked harsh again.

"What?" he snapped.

"Nothing, Prince Zuko, nothing," Iroh said, waving a hand in Captain Zuko's direction and taking a sip of his tea. He let out a contented sigh and steam blew from his mouth.

"I'm not a Prince," Captain Zuko grumbled and turned his attention back to the ocean.

"Were you?" Katara asked tentatively. Captain Zuko's face contorted, he looked like he was choking on a sea prune, but otherwise he acted like he hadn't heard her. Katara looked at Iroh, hoping he would shed some light on this new discovery, but he had his eyes closed and was breathing in the scent of ginseng tea.

Katara turned her gaze back to the sea and let herself become mesmerized by the water. Swirling and churning around the large pirate ship, the water seemed to call to her. The sea greens and deep blues of the ocean were not like the colors of her homeland, which was all ice and snow, but she still felt at home with the sea. The sea and the moon were her true home. She felt most like herself when she was waterbending. She missed bending the water and feeling totally powerful with the water working in her hands. She glanced at Captain Zuko. He was concentrating on reading a map of the Earth Kingdom, one hand still clutching the wheel. She turned back to the water, leaning over the railing and peering down at the water. If she just moved it around a bit he wouldn't notice… Katara stretched her hand out, her fingers extending out to the waves. She pulled the water up in a string; it was almost in her hand…

"Cap'n!" Katara and Captain Zuko both jumped, she dropped the water and he dropped the map. Captain Zuko cursed and snatched the map up from the ground. He rolled it up, and then stuck it in his belt.

"What is it?" he snapped. The pirate that had called him flinched.

"Plank's ready," he said, glancing at Katara. She looked at the Captain. He grinned.

"Good. Prepare the crew. It's time for some entertainment." The pirate smiled evilly at Katara, then jumped down the stairs to follow Captain Zuko's orders.

"You. Come with me," he said. He strode forward and grasped her upper arm rather roughly. He pulled Katara along until they reached the deck, where the crew was gathered. They all looked creepily excited.

"Take this off," Captain Zuko commanded. He tugged at her long brown tunic, which was what all slaves on the navy ship were required to wear. The pirates cheered. Katara tried to back away, but the Captain gripped the front of her tunic. He pulled her forward and yanked the tunic up and over her head. Katara immediately wrapped her arms around her body, shivering. She had her wrapping covering her chest, and a little silk skirt. She felt horribly exposed. She glared up at Captain Zuko. He had his back to her. He held up her tunic and tossed it to his crew, laughing. The pirates dived for it, and one with an eye patch and nine fingers held it above his head victoriously moments later. He brought it to his face and smelled it, then smiled at Katara. He was also missing teeth.

Captain Zuko shoved her forward onto a wooden board jutting out from the side of the ship. He pushed her until she was at the very edge of the plank. He tied a rope tightly around her wrists. She stared down into the rough water. She had wanted to be close to the water, but this was not what she meant. She looked back at Captain Zuko. His face was a mask; no emotion.

"Walk the plank!" someone called from the crowd. Cheers and wolf whistles came from the crew. Katara met Captain Zuko's eyes, pleading with him. His scarred eye twitched. Katara turned her gaze to Iroh, but he just gave her an I'm-sorry look.

"Dead men tell no tales," Captain Zuko murmured.

"I don't speak pirate," Katara said quietly. The Captains mouth curved slightly on one side. It took Katara a second to realize he was smiling.

"It means 'leave no survivors.'" He nudged her with his elbow. Katara stumbled back and her toes left the plank. She threw her arms out and tried to grab Zuko, but she was already falling down to the churning water. She hit the water with a painful smack and plunged down into the depths.

She opened her eyes and the salt water burned them, making her shut her eyes again, but not before she saw a dark shadow below her. Katara had never been afraid of sharks, but now she was terrified. Her heart was in her throat as she imagined leopard sharks tearing her apart, feasting on her body. She wasn't too meaty, two years of back breaking work and lack of good food had done that to her, maybe the sharks would leave her alone.

Bubbles escaped her mouth and her lungs felt like they were shrinking. She was dying. She would never see Dad or Sokka or Gran Gran again. That thought made her come back to reality.

_They wouldn't want you to give up!_ she told herself. _You're a waterbender. Do some waterbending._ With her last bit of strength, she kicked her legs out and streamed up through the water at lighting speed. She broke the surface but kept pushing the water at her feet, and she soared up over the ship. She let out a breath and felt herself draining. She let her legs muscles relax, and then she was falling again, onto the ship this time. She thought she was going to die of internal bleeding, when she made a crash landing onto a bewildered looking Captain Zuko.

**AN: aww poor Zuko :( Thank you to Snoopygirl123 and Medusa' for reviewing! And thanks to everyone for favorites and alerts! This chapter a little short. Hope you liked it! Chapter two is on it's way. Review button is hungry for cursors**


	3. Chapter 2: A Pirate's Life For Me

When Katara opened her eyes she was sprawled across the Captain and her body hurt. And she was very cold and very wet. She tried to get up, but, since her hands were tied behind her back, she only succeeded in tangling her legs with Zuko's and smashing her face against his unscarred ear. It wasn't so bad. He smelled good.

Captain Zuko pushed Katara off of him and stood up. He brushed himself off and examined his arm, which had already begun forming a large bruise. He cast an annoyed look down at Katara.

"You're a waterbender," he stated.

"Yes."

"What else are you hiding?" Well, there was her healing ability. And all the things her waterbending master, a strange and twisted old lady named Hama, had taught her, including the dangerous art of bloodbending. There was also the fact that she had heard his name before. Obviously she had heard of Captain Zuko; the young and ruthless pirate who commanded the feared _Blue Spirit_, but she had heard someone speak his name before: Prince Zuko of the Fire Nation. She decided none of this needed to be revealed. What would these pirates use against her?

"Nothing," she said. Captain Zuko's eyebrow rose like he knew she was lying.

"Untie her," he commanded in a loud voice. Several pirates rushed forward to untie her. Some put their hands in places where there was no rope. Katara desperately wanted a bath. The rope was finally removed from her wrists and she sat up and rubbed them. She was surprised when there was no rope burn. Zuko had some quality rope.

"Get up," Captain Zuko said. Katara stood. She looked at him warily. He was shrugging out of his overcoat to reveal a loose fitting white tunic. He straightened his belt, which was buckled over his shirt; the shirt passed a little down his waist and hung over baggy, black pants. The pants were tucked in worn brown boots. A silver sword handle peeked out from the sheath attached to his belt. All this pirate was missing was a hat.

"Ok, waterbender. Show me your best bending." Captain Zuko stood straight and tall, his hand placed lightly on the hilt of his sword. Katara stared at him, unsure. He wanted…a battle?

"Unless you're too scared," he said with an evil smile on his face. Katara grimaced.

She inhaled slowly, raising her arms and pulling all the water on the deck into a wave behind her, then exhaled, pushing the wave forward to Captain Zuko. It hit him, but all it did was momentarily break his footing and get him soaked. He made a face at her. She smiled sweetly.

Zuko blew steam from his mouth and then brought a flaming fist forward. Katara dodged it by crouching on the ground. She sprang up, raising her arms, and flung her hands forward, hundreds of sharp icicles speeding for Zuko. He kicked and punched them out of the air. Katara made a water whip and wrapped it around his waist. She tugged him forward. He broke free and slashed the air with his foot. Searing heat was inches from Katara's face.

"No more playing, I want to see some real bending!" Captain Zuko called.

"I hate firebenders," Katara growled under her breath. She sent more icicles his way. Captain Zuko blocked them easily. He ran toward her, punching the air over and over, jets of flame shooting at Katara. She raised a wall of ice, the fire ricocheted off the ice, and Katara sliced the wall, sending large chunks of ice straight for Zuko. He punched them with burning fists and raised his foot, but before he could attack, Katara sent a giant wave at him and he stumbled, then tripped and fell. He skidded backwards and hit the mast.

"Firebending is in the breath, Zuko! Stop using your muscles! Breathe!" Iroh shouted from the sidelines. Katara shot him a glare and he held his hands up, apologizing.

Captain Zuko stood slowly and breathed in, then exhaled and flames escaped his mouth. He took another deep breath and then kicked out, a huge line of fire erupting from his foot and speeding at Katara. She raised a wave and knocked it down. Suddenly, the battle got much quicker. Zuko charged with fire streaming behind him from his hands. Katara raised the water and created an octopus-like shape around her, the water tentacles snapping out at Zuko. Zuko halted and brought his hand in front of him, two fire whips tangling with the water tentacles. Katara let her octopus come crashing down and she crouched on the ground freezing Zuko's feet. He melted them easily and kicked fire at her again. She jumped up and spun her arms wildly, the water swirling around her and then flowing rapidly at Zuko. He ducked onto his stomach as Katara sent a five tailed whip at him, then put all his weight onto one leg, crouching, and spun the fire around him in a circle, looking like he was break dancing. He did a back flip as Katara threw an ice dagger at him and landed on his feet. He summoned up a great wave of fire and pushed it towards Katara. She blocked it with an ice wall and braced herself for another wave of fire, when Zuko came flying over the wall. He landed in front of her and grabbed her wrists with one hand, then used the other to push her up against the wall. He grinned and let out a steamy breath.

Captain Zuko's crew was whooping and hollering for him and his uncle was behind him, clapping him on the back. His face was shining as he let go of Katara. He turned away from her, appearing to completely forget about her. She glared at his back. _Yeah, that's right. Soak it in, you stupid pirate_, she thought bitterly. She stalked over to her tunic, which lay forgotten on the deck, and bended the water off her body and out of her hair. She pulled the tunic over her head, then slowly walked over the mast and leaned against it, casting murderous glares at Captain Zuko.

After much praise and laughing from the crew, Zuko glanced back at Katara. She was leaning against the mast, picking at her fingernails and staring at the ground. Every now and then she would frown and look up at him, and look away quickly when she saw him looking at her. He smirked.

Captain Zuko walked over to her. He stood directly in front of her so she couldn't ignore him. Katara gave him an annoyed look.

"Yes, Captain?" she asked, being sure to put extra sass in her words.

"You're pretty good. But I won; therefore I get to decide what to do with you. You'll work on the ship, following _my_ orders, until we make port in Pachi. Then, I don't care what happens to you." He crossed his arms for effect. Katara met his eyes.

"What? You didn't tell me we were playing for my freedom! That's not fair!" she cried, stepping closer to him and jabbing him in the chest. He grasped her wrist and held it tight.

"Have you ever heard of a pirate that's fair?" He had a point.

"At least I didn't have anyone help me," Katara said, pointing with her free hand at Iroh. He looked away guiltily. Captain Zuko's face twitched.

"He just _reminded_ me," he said, letting go of Katara's wrist. She rubbed the red mark he left there.

"Cheater," she mumbled. Zuko froze with his back to her. He looked like he was shaking, and for a second his hands actually glowed red. Katara backed up against the mast, her heart pumping. Then Captain Zuko took a deep breath and his hands returned to their natural pale color and he kept walking. He trotted down some stairs, unlocked a door with a wooden plaque nailed to it that said "Captain", and shut the door with a soft click.

_Note to self: never upset a temperamental firebender._

Zuko shut the door as calmly as he could, but when he was alone is his room he let his anger out. He kicked a small wooden table with china dishes stolen from a nobleman. The table flipped over and the dishes shattered on the floor. He punched the table and it split, the wood splintering up. He set it on fire.

Zuko closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He stepped over the flaming table and picked up a pitcher of water that sat on the dresser next to his bed. He poured the water onto the flames, and then shattered the pitcher too. He collapsed on his bed and began the tedious task of taking splinters out of his hand.

Pinto, the man Katara had kicked when she first came on the _Blue Spirit_, handed her a sponge and a bucket of soapy water.

"You can scrub the railing," he said, scratching the back of his head. He turned to walk away, then stopped.

"Welcome ter the crew," he called over his shoulder. Katara felt a sinking feeling inside her. She was officially part of the crew now, for however long a time.

The railings turned out to be covered with algae and bird poop. Katara sighed; it was back to work again.

She untied her hair ribbon from her wrist, where she always kept it, and tied her hair up in a bun. She dipped the sponge in the water and began scrubbing the railing.

The algae and bird poop mixed with the soapy water gave off a nauseating smell and made Katara's eyes water. Most of what was on the railing was dried and old. It was stubborn and didn't want to come off when she scrubbed. Every now and then she came to a snail, and she would peel it off and toss it into the waves below. After what seemed like an hour, Katara took a break to stretch. She looked at what she had done, about three feet of railing, and then what lay ahead of her. The railing circled the entire ship, plus there were railings on the stairs leading up to the front of the ship and the stairs leading down to the Captains quarters and the inside of the boat.

Katara wiped sweat off her forehead, dipped the sponge in the water, and began scrubbing again.

"_Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me_," she sang to herself.

**AN: Anyone catch my rope reference? Tehe. Pachi (Pronounced: paw-key) is an Earth Kingdom town I made up. Sorry about how short this chapter is. Chapter 3 is gonna be much longer; we delve into Zuko and Katara's past. Can't wait! Thank you for alerts, faves, and reviews! I saw all fanfiction stuff on my email and I'm like awww, you guys XD Review answer time, I think.**

**XrhiaX: haha Zuko's a pirate! Hope you like this chapter too :)**

**SnoopyGirl123: lawls he was very surprised**

**Kiren: Thank you! Haha :D**

**Medusa's. Protege: You're welcome! I hope you're right**

**Devdev2013: Thank you!**

**Kittyhawk09: uh-oh! No hiding it now :p I've been working on some art for the story, I'll post a link when it's done :)**

**XxEndriagoxX: He did, didn't he? :p **

**Thanks again! Reviews please!**


	4. Chapter 3: Old Salt

**AN: Content of this chapter is important for upcoming events. I'll say no more.**

Katara worked until it was sunset, by which time she was dizzy with hunger and exhaustion. She followed suit as the other pirates cleaned up their chores. She stumbled into line for food, which wasn't a line; it was more like a jumbled crowd of twenty or more pirates scrambling to get the warmest and freshest food. Katara waited in the back and let the men eat first. When she got her food, some kind of fish, and a cup of water, she stood to the side and ate, not wanting to join the pirates. Katara heard singing get closer to her. She looked up and saw Uncle Iroh walking over, a steaming bowl of dumplings and rice in his hands.

"_Winter, spring, summer, and fall. Winter, spring, summer, and fall. Four seasons, four-or loves. Four seasons, four-or loooves._" He ended on a low chord as he reached Katara. He smiled at her and then his smile turned upside down when he looked at her food.

"What is that?" he asked, pinching his nose.

"Fish," Katara giggled. She took a bite and grimaced. It tasted as bad as it looked. She gave the dumplings a longing look.

"Where did you get those?"

"Being the Captain's uncle gives me a reputation around here," he stage whispered. "Besides, the cook and I are on good terms." He smiled and picked up a dumpling with his chopsticks.

"Would you care for some?" Without waiting for her to answer, he dropped the dumpling on her plate and then another, tossing some rice in, too. Katara scooped a dumpling and some rice onto her fork and shoved it in her mouth. It was delicious.

"Thank you," she said after she swallowed and drank some water.

"Since you are a lady, and our most honored guest, you deserve the Captain's standards." Katara snorted. Captain Zuko couldn't care less about her comfort.

"What song were you singing?" she asked, wanting to get off the subject of Zuko.

"You like it? It is a Fire Nation love song. I was practicing for music night tonight on the ship." Iroh's face suddenly lit up.

"Why don't you join us, Katara?" Katara smiled and opened her mouth to reply.

"Not music night again, Uncle," Zuko sighed as he strode up to them. Speak of the devil.

"It's important for the crew to take a well-earned break," Iroh said. He looked off towards the crew.

"What's that, Rari?" he called. Katara raised her eyebrows at him. She hadn't heard anyone call him. Iroh walked away from Zuko and Katara, casting a mischievous smile over his shoulder. Katara was about to follow him, or go anywhere but here, when Zuko spoke.

"I'm surprised at how good the crew's being. We haven't been around women for three weeks, since we last made port." He gave her a sideways look. He was on her right and facing the crew in front of them, so his left side was in full view. Katara couldn't help staring at his scar. It actually looked like fire, when she stared long enough at it. Like pink, fleshy fire. She got an insane urge to touch it. Katara shoved her hands in her pockets.

Zuko caught her looking and his cool expressions turned angry. Katara looked down at her feet.

"What?" Zuko snapped.

"Nothing," Katara mumbled.

"I know you were looking at my scar," Zuko said bluntly. He leaned in so his face was inches from hers. Katara fought off the urge to back away.

"Want a closer look?" Katara stood her ground, even though her heart was racing.

"Why are you so touchy about it?" she asked. Zuko looked away.

"None of your business," he snapped and stomped off, fuming. Katara stared after him, unsure why their fight bothered her so much. There was something she felt like she was forgetting, something important, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Deciding that Captain Zuko was giving away no answers, she sought out Iroh instead. He was standing on a wooden crate, the crew sitting below him, and singing his song about the seasons, while Pinto played a tsungi horn and a man named Due played bongo drums. Iroh belted out the last note and the crew broke out into applause. Katara joined in. She walked towards him when he hopped of the crate and took a seat. Pinto and Due struck up the music again, a livelier tune, and pirates got up to dance. Katara sat down next to Iroh.

"Katara! Good of you to join us," Iroh said loudly, patting her on the back. He smelled suspiciously of wine. Katara smiled inwardly.

"Hello," she said brightly. "That was a lovely song."

"Thank you!" Iroh looked delighted. "I'm glad you liked it! I just wish I could say the same for princess pouty over there." He nodded at Zuko, who was standing alone at the helm of the ship. Katara giggled. _Princess pouty, I am _so _using that one._

"Now that we're on the subject of him, I was wondering if you could tell me about his past. He was crown prince of the Fire Nation, right?" Iroh looked anxious.

"Oh. I'm not sure. It is his past, after all…" He looked away from her. Katara pressed forward anyway.

"I know, but don't you think I have a right to know? Capt-Zuko and I are sort of friends now," she said. She was pulling lies out of the air now. Iroh looked at her, his eyes bright.

"Yes, that's right!" he said enthusiastically.

"Well, where to begin?" He shifted into a more comfortable seating position.

"The first thing you should know about my nephew is that his child hood was not the best." Iroh paused and sipped his wine. Katara waited, a little impatient.

"Ah, that's better. Mmm, yes, so things in the royal family are not stable. My brother, Fire Lord Ozai, was never a good father. He did, however, marry a lovely woman. Zuko's mother Ursa was something. She was kind and honest, something special all right." Iroh's voice cracked. A tear rolled down his cheek. Katara's heart sank; maybe this wasn't such a good idea. Iroh brushed the tear away and continued.

"Ozai banished her, and we haven't seen her since." He paused again and sighed. "But I'm sure she's alright. Anyway, before she was banished, she had two children; Zuko and his little sister Azula." Iroh shivered. "Azula. She's, well, she's not a good kid. Little demon, she is." Iroh chuckled and took a big gulp of wine. He burped and sighed contentedly, patting his stomach.

"Well, on with the story. When Zuko was thirteen, this was after Ursa was banished, he wanted to enter a war meeting. I told him they're awful and boring, they really are, but he still wanted to go. So I let him come in with me. He spoke out against an important member of the war council, and, being so young, he was not allowed to do this. He was punished by having an Agni Kai, that's a way firebenders settle things. He thought he was supposed to fight the man he spoke out against, but…" Iroh trailed off, looking upset. Katara leaned forward eagerly.

"Zuko got confused. He actually had to fight his father in an Agni Kai. When he saw his father standing there, ready to fight him, he begged for forgiveness. Zuko refused to fight his father, and Ozai gave him the scar as punishment. He then banished Zuko and he will not let him return home until he captures the Avatar. But, the Avatar has disappeared for a hundred years, so Zuko might never go home." Iroh wiped another tear out of his eye. Katara felt her mouth drop open. Her eyes started to water. She shouldn't have prodded, it was stupid. Zuko was right; it was none of her business.

"I hope I answered your questions, Katara," Iroh said, a small smile on his face. "I'm glad you're here. Zuko needs a friend like you." Katara swore she heard her heart break. She tried to smile back at Iroh, then thanked him and walked away. She was so stupid, heartless, and nosy. She should have listened to Zuko.

She found herself walking toward him. Her brain was telling her to stop, but her feet wouldn't listen. She climbed up the stairs to the front of the ship and walked up to Zuko. He was standing with his hand resting on the wheel and staring at the sea. Katara stopped beside him and put her hand on his shoulder. She could feel her throat constricting and tears stinging her eyes, but she forced herself not to cry in front of him. Zuko jumped at her touch. He grimaced when he saw it was her.

"Want another look at my face?" Katara couldn't help it, the tears spilled over.

"No," she whispered. He squinted his eyes at her.

"Are you crying?" he asked warily. Katara sniffed and edged closer to him. He plucked her hand off his shoulder and moved away.

"Your uncle t-told me about your scar," Katara stuttered. She rubbed her eyes with her wrists.

"Oh." Zuko examined her face. "Is that why you're upset?" Katara nodded. Zuko's face set in a frown.

"Don't. I don't want your pity. Go cry about something else." He turned away from her and crossed his arms.

"T-the Fire Nation army came into my village when I was really little," Katara murmured, staring at the dark water. Zuko glanced at her. "They killed my-my mother." She shivered and wrapped her arms around her self, as new tears rolled down her cheeks. Zuko stayed silent.

"They were looking for me; I'm the last waterbender from the South Pole. The Fire Nation didn't find me that time, but they came back. I was captured when I was thirteen." She gave him a knowing look. Zuko blinked and bit his lip.

"I was taken to a navy ship," she continued. "Along with other prisoners of war. Some were earthbenders and waterbenders, others were not. The ship that I was on had a lot of waterbenders. We were used to power the ship." Katara looked up at Zuko. He met her eyes, his face unreadable.

"How did you get here?" he asked.

"We started a riot on the ship. The firebenders burned their own ship down. Fire is dangerous; it lacks control. Firebenders are just like it; they don't think about their actions, they just do it." Katara brushed hair out of her face.

"Not all firebenders are like that," Zuko said stubbornly. Katara smirked.

"I bet you are." He rolled his eyes and she smiled.

"Once, on the navy ship, I met this man, a firebender," she continued. "He was so powerful, but he had no control. He was awful. He had no compassion for anything. He took away everything the slaves had and gave us theses uniforms." She tugged at her tunic. "My mother gave me her necklace when I was little. It was her betrothal necklace that my dad carved for her. The man just took it away, as well as my water tribe clothes. He even ripped beads out of my hair." Katara rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the new tears.

"Do you know his name?" Zuko asked. Katara shook her head.

"No, I can't remember it." Zuko nodded, submerged in thought. Katara thought too. She tried to picture the man. He had profound sideburns and an indignant air to him, but that was all she could remember. Katara brushed it off, it didn't matter anyway.

"I never heard how you became a pirate," she said hopefully. Zuko snorted.

"Not much of a story," he said. Katara waited for him to continue. He sighed and scratched the back of his neck, looking out at the night sky.

"When I was banished, I started to search for the avatar right away. But after a while, I just gave up." Katara jumped in before he spoke again.

"Why? The avatar is still out there, I know it."  
>"No, they're not. The air nomads were all destroyed. It's pointless to hope. I learned that after searching and finding nothing." He said it bluntly, his tone indicating that there was no argument. Katara dropped the subject, but she refused to believe him.<p>

"Anyway, I didn't have my own ship for long. Some earth kingdom pirates and I got into a disagreement and they commandeered my ship. It was a little battle ship my father gave me." Zuko stared at the night sky, his eyes glazing over. He shook his head several times and looked at Katara. his eyes looked gray in the dark, but she knew they were yellow.

"After that, my crew and I split. My uncle came with me and we wandered around the earth kingdom, stealing for food. I got into piracy when I was fifteen. I was part of the crew on _The Green Dragon_, a pirate ship that rules most of the waters around Omashu. After a while, I got my own ship and my own crew." He looked away from Katara. she stared at him. That's it? No exciting adventures, mystical sea monsters?

"I thought you were the dreaded Captain Zuko! What about dangerous battles?" she mimed sword fighting. "What about hunting for treasure and saving damsels in distress?" Zuko raised his eyebrow at her.

"You were a damsel in distress," he pointed out. Katara put her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, but Iroh saved me, not you. And I was perfectly fine on my own." She gently tapped his nose. He went cross-eyed to look at her finger, then swatted her hand away.

"Fine. I'll toss you back in," he said casually as he turned around and hopped down the stairs to the deck. Katara charged after him.

"Hey, wait!" she called, catching up with him. He sped up his pace. Katara reached for his shirt, but her hand grasped thin air. She frowned and watched him walk off to barrel of rum. He opened the tap and filled a mug.

Katara walked back to the crew. Perhaps they could shed some light on their captain. She found a group of six pirates, drinking and laughing. They were sitting on wooden crates in a circle. Katara pulled up a crate and joined them. They stared at her, completely silent.

"Um, hey," she said awkwardly. A few pirates grunted a hello.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked.

"Drinking game," one of them piped up, before another elbowed him in the ribs. The man that spoke was a lot younger than the rest, he looked about sixteen or seventeen. Katara smiled at him. He smiled back sheepishly and ran a hand through greasy, shoulder-length brown hair. He looked like he hadn't shaved in a month or so.

"I'm Katara," she said and held out her hand. He took it and gave her a weak handshake, due to the fact that his arm was long and skinny, like the rest of him.

"Rari," he said. She smiled at Rari. Most of the other pirates had migrated elsewhere, until it was just Katara, Rari, and another guy who sat across from them. He looked about fifty, but Katara couldn't tell. He had flecks of gray hair and wrinkled skin, but he kept his eyes cast downward, his face in shadows. Rari noticed her looking at the quiet man.

"That's Seadog Sam. We call him that 'cause he's been there, ya know?" Seadog Sam looked up and stared at Katara, but said nothing. She felt her skin tingle.

"Hello," Katara said. Seadog Sam nodded at her and then picked his teeth with his fingernail. She glanced at Rari. He grinned at her, showing yellow teeth.

"I was wondering if you knew anything about Captain Zuko's past, like any things he did…" she trailed off, the last word forming into a question. Rari nearly jumped out of his seat in his excitement.

"Oh! You haven't heard stories? Lemme tell you! There was this one time, few months ago, an' we were sailing in this real bad storm, oh, and I should tell ya, we were sailing round Kyoshi, an' we ran right into the Unagi! An' you know what Cap'n Zuko did? He steered up real close to the beast, an' then he jumped off the ship an' on the Unagi! He stunned it with a blow to the back of the head an' jumped right back on the ship, not even with a scratch!" Rari's eyes were ablaze with adoration. Katara grinned at him.

"What else did he do?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, he beat Cap'n Anson, the cap'n of _The Green Dragon_, without firebending! He beat him in real fighting, sword fighting. But I didn't come on the _Spirit_ yet an' it's just a story I heard. He's a real good sailor." Rari took a pause for breath.

"Did he have his own ship yet?"

"No, don't think so. I reckon he was still part of Anson's crew," Rari said. He scratched his head thoughtfully.

"Cap'n won't keep you long," Seadog Sam croaked suddenly. Katara and Rari jumped at the sound of his voice. Katara leaned forward, a confused expression on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Cap'n don't like waterbenders. Capn'll drop you soon," he grumbled, wringing his hands together. Katara's eyebrows furrowed. What did he mean?

"He likes me well enough," she said defensively.

"Bad luck ter have woman on board," Seadog Sam rasped to himself. "Soon enough bad things'll happen. Then Cap'n throws woman out." He stood up and walked off, mumbling about Captain Zuko. Katara stared at him with her mouth open.

"What was that?" she asked Rari. He laughed and patted her back.

"Don't worry 'bout Sam. He's spent a little too much time at sea, ya know?"

When everyone settled down for bed, Katara was given one of the few empty hammocks. It was right below Seadog Sam's and she wasn't happy about it. She didn't like him at all. Why had he said the Captain didn't like waterbenders? _It's not true_, she thought. _Zuko likes me_. She fell asleep with thoughts of Zuko, telling herself that tomorrow, she would demand that he give her a new sleeping arrangement.

**AN: Sorry! It's been longer for this update. But at least this chapter is longer :) Did you guys like it? I tried to add more one-on-one Zutara time. Title of this chapter, Old Salt, means "an experienced sailor." I found this website, which I'll be using for most of my chapter titles and pirate-talk in the story.**

**If you wanna check it out: piratetreasure. org then go to pirate phrases. **

**I'm starting soccer season in a few days, then school in a week or so. That means updates will be less frequent, especially when school starts. But I will update as much as I can! See you on the **_**Blue Spirit**_** soon! I love your feedback**


	5. Chapter 4: Tales of Old

The sun warmed Katara's face, but it was not comforting. She much preferred the light the light from the moon; it was the true source of her waterbending. The sun made her think of firebending, which made her think of Zuko. And thinking of Zuko made her grumpy. Katara rubbed her eyes and stretched. Her muscles hurt from overuse and an uncomfortable bed.

She sat up and let her feet dangle over the edge of her hammock and put her face in her hands, listening to the snores echoing through the barracks. The sleeping area took up almost the entire inside of the ship, apart from the canons jutting out of the sides and the supply cellar. Katara's ears were ringing. She had never gotten seasick, but for some reason, this morning was awful. Her head was pounding and her stomach was heaving. She suspected the sauce on Uncle Iroh's dumplings had rum or something in it. She looked out the small circular window above her on the wall. It was very early in the morning, the sun was still rising. She slid off the hammock and adjusted her tunic. Her feet hit the cold floor and she winced. She really needed shoes. She hadn't had shoes since her last night on the navy ship, when she took them off to waterbend with her feet to help her escape the flaming ship.

She tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake the slumbering pirates, and crept up the stairs to the deck. When she stood on the deck and smelled the fresh ocean air, she felt a little better. Katara decided to practice her waterbending. After getting bored with the moves, she climbed up the stairs to the helm of the ship. She grasped the wheel and turned it this way and that, but nothing happened. The huge, heavy anchor had been tossed into the water and was resting on the ocean floor. Last night someone had steered the _Blue Spirit_ into shallow water. Katara could distantly see land, a tiny island, and the water was clear and warm. She looked down and saw the bottom of the ocean; they were in very shallow water, probably close to a sandbar. Orange and yellow fish darted through the water and starfish clung to algae covered rocks.

She moved closer to the railing, and nearly screamed when she stepped on something small and sharp. A barnacle was stuck to a floor board and was now dotted with red. Katara pulled water over the ship and into her hand. She bended it around her hand and quickly healed the cut. She really needed shoes. Even sandals would suffice. She needed new clothes too; she couldn't wear the same thing everyday.

Katara strode down the stairs and across the deck to the Captain's Quarters. She reached the door with the plaque and banged on the door.

"Captain Zuko! I need to talk to you," she called. She heard rustling inside and then the door was yanked open. Katara stumbled back, surprised and embarrassed. She hadn't thought about what Zuko would wear when he slept. He stood in the doorway wearing nothing but red pants with a gold rope that held them up on his waist. She couldn't help staring at his muscles. How did somebody get that defined?

"What?" he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. Katara felt a blush creeping up her face. She tried to ignore his abs, but where else could she look? They were right there!

"Um," she said. Zuko let out a loud sigh.

"What could you possibly need this early in the morning?" Katara blushed deeper, her thoughts straying to early morning activities.

"I need to take my clothes off," she blurted, then realized too late that it came out wrong. Zuko's eyes widened and it was his turn to blush. He looked like he was about to move from the doorway and let her in, then he stopped. He licked his lips.

"Wha-I-" he began. Katara cut him off.

"That's not what I meant," she mumbled through her hands, which were hiding her face in shame.

"I need, um, new clothes. Clean clothes. For wearing." She felt like she couldn't string a sentence together anymore.

"Oh, yeah, right," Zuko said. Katara heard a small chuckle. She picked her head up. Zuko was laughing at her. Her eyebrows knitted together.

"I'm serious. I need clothes. And shoes," she said heatedly. Zuko smirked.

"What kind of clothes? With lace?" Katara shoved him backward and he caught her hands, pulling her into his room. She glanced around. Expensive looking dresser, a door leading to a big bathroom, and a big, fluffy, red, orange, yellow, and gold bed. Pirated or inherited? Her thoughts left the luxurious room when she felt warm breath against her forehead. She looked up and all she saw was Zuko. She couldn't look any where else. He stared at her intensely; his yellow eyes bright and burning, like the fire licking the inside of his body. She knew it was there, she could feel him, he was so warm.

Katara didn't know why she turned away, maybe she was shy, or maybe her subconscious mind was telling her firebenders were bad news, but she did and Zuko looked disappointed. She refused to meet his eyes and pulled her hands out of his grasp.

"You can take whatever you want from there," Zuko said hoarsely, gesturing at the dresser. Katara nodded but didn't move. After a long awkward moment, Zuko plopped down on his bed with his hands behind his head, lying on his back and staring at the ceiling.

Katara opened the top drawer, saw underclothes, and quickly shut it. She warily moved on to the next drawer. She pulled out a red t-shirt and draped it over her arm, then found the smallest pair of pants she could. She straightened up and looked at Zuko, who hadn't moved. Katara cleared her throat. He ignored her.

"Um, can I," she began. She took a quick breath and tried again. "Can I use you bathroom?"

"Yep," Zuko said shortly and continued to stare at the ceiling. Katara lingered for a minute before walking over to the bathroom. She shut the door gently behind her. Trying to keep her mind away from the firebender in the other room, she pulled off her tunic. She paused when she saw the marble tub. She glanced and the door, Zuko wouldn't mind, and turned the handle on the faucet. Nothing happened. Katara made a pulling motion in the air with her hand, and water tumbled out of the faucet. She smiled to herself as she dropped the plug in the drain and pulled off her underclothes. She sat in the tub and gritted her teeth at the cold. It would've been nice to have Zuko heat it up, but no way in hell was she calling him in here.

Katara quickly washed her hair and body with Zuko's soap. To speed up the process, she rinsed her self with a few bending moves, and then hopped out of the bath. She bended herself dry and pulled on her new clothes. The shirt was baggy and the pants fell down. She poked her head out the door. Zuko had rolled over with his back to the bathroom and pulled the sheets over himself.

"Can I borrow a belt too?" she called.

"Bottom drawer," he answered. Katara looked down at herself, her bare legs poking out under the huge shirt, and looked back up at Zuko.

"Don't look, okay?"

"K," was his reply. Katara darted out from the bathroom and pulled open the bottom drawer. Zuko watched as she grabbed a brown leather belt and then sprinted back for the bathroom. She looked good in his shirt, especially when her tan legs were visible beneath it. He rolled onto his other side when the door creaked open.

Her blue eyes stared at him from the doorway accusingly. She was blushing again, probably due to the fact that his clothes were way too big for her and she looked like she was drowning in cloth. She still looked cute.

Katara, equipped with clean clothes and a newfound confidence, emerged from the bathroom with her hands on her hips.

"You looked," she accused. Zuko shrugged.

"I'll need more than this," Katara said.

"My shoes won't fit you," Zuko retorted.

"I bet you have some that you don't wear," Katara said, pointing to a little pair of gold flats tucked into the corner of the room. Zuko shook his head.

"You can't wear those," he said flatly. Katara gave him a look.

"They look my size." She walked over and picked them up.

"Don't." Zuko sat up and the sheets dropped down, revealing his pale, bare chest again. Katara was momentarily distracted.

"Why not?" she asked, balancing on one foot and sliding her toes into the shoe.

"Katara, don't!" Zuko jumped up rushed towards her. He snatched the shoes up and held them to his chest. Katara looked at him, incredulously.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't really going to take them, I didn't know-" she sputtered. Zuko didn't look angry, he looked so…sad. Katara wished he would start yelling at her; it would be easier to deal with.

He brushed the shoes off and held them close to his face, examining them for dust, smudges, scratches, anything. He pushed past Katara and placed the shoes back in the corner of the room, gave them another glance over, and then turned back to Katara.

"You can't," he began, then took a deep breath. "You can't touch those."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," she whispered. Zuko took another deep breath and walked back to the bed and sat.

"They're my mother's. You can't touch them," he repeated. Katara nodded frantically.

"I won't, I promise."

"Good." He stood up and rummaged through a wooden chest under the bed. He came up with a worn pair of black boots.

"These don't fit me anymore," he said, holding them out. Katara took them and slipped them on. They were at least two sizes too big. She looked up at Zuko with an are-you-serious? expression on her face. Zuko shrugged.

"You were complaining about shoes," he said, exasperated.

"I was not _complainin_g-" she huffed.

"You were," Zuko cut her off.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'll also need something piratey."

"_Piratey_?" Zuko laughed.

"Yeah. Like a bandana or a hat with a feather, or a sword." Katara pushed Zuko aside and bent down to search through the chest under the bed. Zuko crouched down next to her.

"You can't just go through my things-" he began.

"Here!" Katara cried happily. She held a blue bandana and waved it in Zuko's face. "This is perfect!" She folded it into a triangle and placed it on her head. She turned so her back was to Zuko and held up her hair.

"Can you tie it?" Zuko sighed dramatically and tied it quickly. He grasped Katara's shoulders and spun her around to face the door.

"Now you can leave me alone," he said, marching her out the door. She turned when they were outside.

"Thanks Captain," she said, smiling.

"No problem. Now go, um, polish the mast," he said, spinning her around again and giving her a gentle push in the back.

"Aye aye, matey!" she called over her shoulder. Zuko snorted. He hesitated at the door, watching as the waterbender flounced off, her long, wavy hair looking most inviting.

After another long day of labor, Katara threw her paint brush back into the bucket of wood polish. She swung down from the mast, with the bucket in one hand, and landed on the deck. She adjusted her bandana and climbed up the stairs to the helm of the _Blue Spirit_. Zuko didn't look away from the horizon when she tapped his shoulder.

"You're not supposed to stop working yet," he said flatly, concentrating on steering the ship, even when there was nothing but open water in front of them, the pink and orange clouds of sunset casting a blurry reflection in the deep, dark water. Katara looked at him, his scarred eye squinting ahead and his mouth set in a thin line. She looked at his hands and imagined him brushing his finger along her cheek.

"Well? What do you want?" he asked angrily and glared at her. She blinked and held his gaze. He was in one of those moods.

"I'm done," she said quietly and held up the bucket. Zuko huffed and faced the ocean again.

"Find something else to do." He clenched one fist around the wheel. Katara touched his fist lightly, for a second, then darted back to the deck, her face heating up. She didn't look back at Zuko until she was standing next to Rari, who gave her a friendly smile and asked her if she wanted to help him wash the deck by bending the dirty water off the ship. She nodded as if she was listening and kept her eyes on Zuko. The Captain was pouring over a map and snapping at his uncle to leave him alone, and no, he didn't want any hot leaf juice.

Katara rolled up Zuko's pants, which were making her legs extremely sweaty and bended the greenish brown water over the railing and into the ocean, her mind detached from her body. It was floating somewhere in the air, maybe up by the crows nest. She thought of Zuko, how good they were doing this morning, and how much everything turned around. He was a pirate, a firebender, a banished prince. And that's about all she knew, give or take a few stories.

Her father's voice popped into her mind. _The pirates that sail the sea are full of adventure._ Suddenly Katara was five years old again, sitting on her fathers lap in front of the fire, the moon and stars above them lighting up the ice and snow of the South Pole.

_Sokka looked up eagerly from the fire, a kabob of blubbery seal meat in his hand. _

_ "Tell us a pirate story, Dad!" he cried, waving the kabob in the fire, like he was sword fighting. Hakoda laughed and placed another log in the fire. _

_ "Be careful around the fire, Sokka," he said. Katara tugged on her dad's sleeve._

_ "Pirate story, Dad! Tell us a pirate story!" Hakoda smiled. He stroked his chin in thought. _

_ "Alright, a pirate story. Hmmm, have you heard the story of _Graybeard and the Sea Monster_?" _

_ "No, Dad. A _real _pirate story," Sokka said edging closer to his father. Katara settled into her dads lap._

_ "Ok, ok. How about _Captain Fei and the Goddess of the Sea_?" Sokka groaned._

_ "Dad! Goddesses aren't real!" _

_ "Oh, but this girl wasn't a real goddess. She was a girl like no other, her beauty and charm only comparable to a goddess." Hakoda grinned at Sokka. _

_ "It won't be mushy, right?" Sokka whined. _

_ "Only a little," Hakoda assured him. Sokka sighed deeply. _

_ "I like mushy stories," Katara said. Hakoda tucked a loose hair back into her braid._

_ "You'll love this one, Katara." He adjusted his legs to a more comfortable position and cleared his throat. Katara and Sokka leaned forward eagerly, their father's stories were always exciting._

_ "Captain Fei commanded the most fearsome ship of the seven seas. The _Horrible_, they called it. He could beat anyone in a sword fight and was the strongest young sailor the world had ever seen. He stole thousands of ships, and hunted for the biggest and best treasures of the world. He was the best pirate, no doubt about it." Sokka grinned; this story wasn't mushy at all yet._

_ "Captain Fei thought he had all the treasures of the world, he though he ruled the seas. But then one day, as he and his crew of one hundred pirates overtook an Earth Kingdom ship, Captain Fei heard some earthbenders talking about a woman. The way they described her, with her fair golden hair and blue eyes that could move oceans, well, Captain Fei decided he needed to see her for himself. He traveled to the Earth Kings palace in Ba Sing Se, for she was the daughter of king. _

_ "The Captain entered the palace and was awed with all the Earth Kings possessions. But no gold statues or painting could compare to the ultimate treasure: the Princess of the earth kingdom. When Captain Fei met her, he fell under her spell. She was enchanting and he wanted her more than anything. The Earth King and his wife refused to trade their daughter away to the pirate, no amount of loot was worth their baby girl." Hakoda ran a hand down Katara's back and kissed her forehead. Katara smiled and snuggled her head against his chest. She breathed in his familiar scent; seal meat and wood polish. Hakoda shifted her onto one leg and pulled Sokka up onto the other. Sokka leaned against his father, and eagerly asked him to continue with the story._

_ "The Princess, her name was Ming, commanded her parents and Captain Fei to stop arguing. She said it was her decision._

_ "'I shall choose the life I want,' she announced. 'I will go with Captain Fei if he agrees to marry me here, at the palace.' Well, Fei would have none of that. He was a pirate, you see, and marriage would end his life of piracy forever. He declined and left the palace, but he had a plan. He refused to leave Ba Sing Se without Princess Ming. At night, when the palace was asleep, Captain Fei and his sneakiest pirates kidnapped the princess and locked her away on the ship. She stayed there for three years and despite her better judgment, she fell in love with Captain Fei. She gave birth to two sons, the oldest was Tu Song, and the youngest was Anson. Ming loved her sons and her dearest Fei, but she was unhappy. She loved Captain Fei with all her heart, but she felt he didn't love her. To him, she was his treasure, his ultimate prize he stole. She longed for her kingdom and her parents. The Earth King and Queen sent out the strongest and fastest ships in the earth kingdom to search for their daughter, but Captain Fei was the greatest pirate in the world, and he evaded them for three years. But one night, when Ming tucked her two little boys into bed, a huge explosion lit up the ship. She locked the door to her sons' room and ran up to the deck. The ship was on fire and she couldn't find Captain Fei anywhere! She dashed around the ship, calling for her beloved, but there was no answer. Finally, she found him lying at the helm of the ship, a spear poking through his chest." Sokka gasped and stared at Hakoda, his face anxious. Katara grasped her father's parka and widened her eyes. The children listened intently to Hakoda, hanging on to his every word._

_ "Ming was horrified. Her darling Fei was dead! She held him in her arms and screamed in anguish, crying for her lover. Ming was overcome with anger and grief. She sought revenge on the monsters that killed Fei. A group of firebenders from the fire nation's fleet had destroyed the ship and its captain. She came at them with a force comparable to the Avatar. But Ming was not a bender, and she had never fought anyone before. The firebenders killed her easily and searched the ship for survivors. They found Ming and Fei's boys and took them away. They took the kids as their prisoners, but Tu Song was killed when he cried and struggled against the firebenders. Little Anson never struggled or screamed, so they let him live and dropped him in a little earth kingdom town. _

_ "The firebenders burned the entire ship, but left Fei's body. They hung Fei from a noose as a warning to other pirates-"_

_ "Hakoda!" Kya, Katara and Sokka's mother, cried. "This isn't a story for Katara and Sokka," she scolded. She knelt down next to Hakoda and ruffled Sokka's hair, then fixed Katara's hair loopies. _

_ "But what happened to Ming?" Katara prodded. _

_ "They burned her and tossed her ashes into the sea, because of her beautiful blue eyes. Some say that she became the ocean spirit, but who knows if that's true?" Hakoda patted Sokka's head. Kya kissed Hakoda's cheek then stood up, saying it was bedtime. Katara lay awake all night that night, scared that firebenders and pirates would come and steal her away while she slept._

"Katara? Did ya hear me?" Rari asked, staring at her. She snapped her head up.

"What?" she asked, blinking. Rari chuckled.

"Didn't think so. I said it's time for dinner and cleanin' up." He gave her a gentle slap on the back.

"You in la la land?" Katara smiled and nodded, but her smile didn't reach her eyes. She was still thinking of Captain Fei and Ming the Sea Goddess.

**AN: More Zutara! Hoorahhh! This chapter was really fun to write, especially Hakoda's story. I was sort of going for someone like Helen of Troy when I created Ming. Did you guys like Hakoda's story? If it was confusing, don't worry. I made it a little suspicious on purpose. Sneak peek of next chapter: Zuko sheds some light on Captain Fei and Ming the Sea Goddess, Katara questions her surfacing feelings for Zuko, and more characters are introduced. Thank you snoopygirl213, kiren, kittyhawk09, and sweetness22 for reviewing chapter three :) I really appreciate it! Please review everyone, tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 5: Savvy?

After eating warm, flaky bread with butter and roasted turtle duck for dinner (Iroh had talked to the cook for her) Katara searched for Zuko. She found him drinking with a handful of pirates, all of them laughing and clanking cups filled with rum together. She didn't approach him; they hadn't left things in a good spot. Things turned especially when she touched his hand. Katara wished now that she could take it back, everything that had happened since she got on this godforsaken ship. It was all confusing and tiring. She could deal with hard physical labor, it was back breaking work and she tended to complain, but she was used to it. She wasn't, however, used to this off and on relationship that happened with Zuko.

Katara's eyes lingered on him for most of the night as she sat by herself on the empty rum barrel. She didn't mind being alone that much, it gave her time to think, and the only people she would possibly spend time with were Iroh and Rari. Speaking to Zuko was out of the question. For one thing, she would be too nervous and end up embarrassing her self. And secondly, Zuko would probably walk away if she came near him.

This thought made her eyes water. She turned her gaze away from Zuko, who was now demonstrating how fast he could down a full pint of rum, and looked out at the sea. There was nothing ahead but the calm sea, the black sky and the stars and the moon. The cool summer wind sang a low longing song against the canvas of the sails. Katara brushed tears out of her eyes.

"Good nigh' for crying." A waspy voice startled her. Seadog Sam had crept silently across the deck. He was now standing beside her, his old, sun bleached face turned to the ocean.

"I'm not crying," Katara stated, turning her nose up. Seadog Sam's only answer was a sigh, his fishy smelling breath whistled out through a gap in his teeth.

"Cap'n don't like them criers. Cap'n won't love you now," he grumbled. Katara started.

"_What?_" she shrieked. "Love? I don't-he doesn't-" she spun on Sam, but found nothing apart from the smell of grime and fish he left wafting behind.

"Who are you talkin' to?" Katara jumped and stumbled backwards.

"Zuko!" she cried. He stood a few feet from her, his only eyebrow cocked and his mouth twisting in a strange smile.

"You scared me," Katara breathed. She took an unconscious step forward.

"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked down at his hands and shuffled his feet.

"You ok?" Katara asked, concerned. Zuko looked at her. His yellow eyes were intense and they held her captivated. He stepped forward, the boards of the deck creaking, and trailed his fingers along her jaw bone. Katara stiffened.

"Never better," he whispered. He tipped forward, and for a fleeting, heart wrenching moment, Katara though he was going to kiss her. He missed her lips and deposited himself in her arms. His head crushed against her chest and his hands tangled in her hair. It would have been romantic if he wasn't unconsciously pressing his face against her chest and trying to scalp her.

Zuko felt as if his bed was spinning, as if the posts were no attached to the floor, and he was circling over and over in thin air, the warm blankets covering him being the only anchor to his room. Bright circles of blue and pink darted beneath his eyelids. He could hear a soft, sweet voice singing a lullaby, a voice he couldn't identify, but he kept his eyes closed and focused on the song.

_You are my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine. _

_You make me happy,_

_When skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear,_

_How much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

The light brush of warm fingertips against his forehead, a soft kiss on his nose.

_The other night, dear,_

_As I lay sleeping,_

_I dreamt I held you in my arms._

The smell of flower blossoms. The loud and demanding quacking of turtleducks. The feeling of sticky cinnamon bread dough on his fingers, from when he and his little sister Azula stole dough from their mother's mixing bowl. Zuko felt as if he was drowning in memories of his mother, and that song, which his mother sang for him when he was too scared to sleep alone, was the only thing keeping him from falling into absolute devastation.

_When I awoke, dear,_

_I was mistaken, _

_So I held my head and I cried._

Katara seriously thought about crawling into the king size bed and snuggling up against Zuko's warm body. Instead, she dragged a blanket and pillow onto the floor and tried to fall asleep. She drifted in and out of consciousness, only remembering flashes of her dreams: her brother's face, somebody tied to a mast and burning, and echoes of voices, calling out to her.

"Wake up." Katara twitched.

"Hey, hey, Katara," Zuko hissed. Katara rolled over to face him and rubbed her eyes. The room was still dark and all she could make out was Zuko's dark head.

"What?" she mumbled.

"Why are you on my floor?" Zuko whispered. Katara heard more rustling.

"I'm sleeping," she whispered.

"But why are you in my room?"

"I don't know!" she said, exasperated.

"Go back to your bed."

"Fine," Katara sighed. She pulled her self up and slung Zuko's pillow over her shoulder. "Don't thank me for helping you or anything."

"Thanks," Zuko said.

"You're welcome." Katara opened the door.

"Leave the pillow," Zuko called. Katara flung it at him, satisfied when it collided with his face and she heard a "hey!" come from the bed.

Katara walked back to the barracks, stumbling a couple times in the dark. She slipped through the door to the barracks and tiptoed to her hammock. She was about to climb in when she noticed somebody else was in her bed; a young boy, about six years old. Katara stared at him for several times before she realized that he must be a stowaway.

Deciding to leave the sleeping boy alone, she left the barracks. On the deck and under the moonlight, Katara thought about going back into Zuko's room, but never took the steps toward it. She sunk down next to the rum barrels and closed her eyes.

Katara never ended up falling asleep again that night. When morning rolled around and the sun warmed her back, she stood and stretched, her muscles aching. She sniffed herself and grimaced. She smelled of ocean brine and sweat.

Little feet tiptoed behind her and, hearing this, Katara turned around. The stowaway stopped in his tracks, his eyes widening and his mouth dropping slightly.

"Hello," Katara said, giving him a smile. The boy stared at her.

"Are you going to tell the Captain?" he stuttered. Katara chuckled. What would Zuko's face look like if she showed up in his room again?

"No, I don't think so," she said. She stepped forward and held out her hand.

"I'm Katara," she said. The boy smiled a little and took her hand tentatively.

"Jung Ju," he said.

"How did you get on the _Spirit_?" Jung Ju smiled guiltily.

"I, um, snuck on when the ship was docked in Omashu," he said.

Katara was about to respond when something in the distance caught her eye. It looked like another ship. She squinted, trying to tell what type of ship they were dealing with. Jung Ju followed her gaze.

"Ooh, who do you suppose that is?" he asked excitedly.

"Good question," she said, and despite her earlier thoughts, she strode toward the Captain's Quarters. Jung Ju followed closely at her heals.

"Katara! You're not gonna turn me in, right?" he cried. Katara glanced down at him.

"You can't hide forever," she said.

"Will the Captain be mad?" Katara hesitated at Zuko's door. She gave Jung Ju a sympathetic look.

"I honestly couldn't tell you." She knocked on the door; two quick taps. Something stirred on the other side. She rapped her knuckles against the door once more. They listened to a grunt, and feet being heavily dragged across the floor. The rusted knob turned and Zuko pulled the door open. His hair stuck up in the back and his pants were rumpled.

"Hey," he sighed deeply. "I don't feel good."

"You got drunk last night, Zuko," Katara reminded him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'm aware-who's that?" he asked, his eyebrow rising, noticing Jung Ju for the first time.

"Jung Ju," Katara said. "He's only here temporarily, like me." She patted Jung Ju on the back. He stared nervously up at Zuko.

"Says who?" Zuko challenged. He stepped out of the door way, then squinted in the light.

"Me. But it doesn't matter. There's another ship-"

"I'm the captain," Zuko cut her off. Katara rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I know. Look, another ship is-" Zuko cut in again.

"You can't just come here and take charge. You're my prisoner; therefore I decide what you do and say-"

"Zuko!" Katara yelled. She grabbed his chin and forced his head to the side, showing him the ship in the distance coming up on their left. He blinked several times, then turned back to look at Katara.

He cleared his throat and Katara felt the vibration through her hand, which was still grasping his chin. She could feel his stubble beneath her fingers and his embarrassment as his cheeks grew hot. Zuko lifted his hand and rested it on top of Katara's for a moment, then his fingers curled around hers and he gently peeled her hand off his face.

"I should wake the crew," he murmured. Katara nodded.

"And get dressed," she added. The corners of Zuko's mouth rose slightly. He let go of her hand and backed into his room. He paused with one hand on the door knob and he leaned against the door frame.

"Don't do anything stupid. Savvy?" Katara smirked.

"Aye, aye, Cap'n." Zuko shut the door.

"What happened to his face?" Jung Ju asked. Katara jumped; she had forgotten he was there. She looked down at him, his brown eyes alight with curiosity and his blond hair ruffled in the wind.

"Firebending accident," she said quietly.

By the time the crew was woken up and alert, the other ship was within shooting distance. Zuko confirmed the ship to be a Fire Nation navy ship, a rather big one with a huge red flag sporting the Fire Nation emblem. Katara stood next Iroh at the helm of the ship, Jung Ju right next to her with his hand wrapped in her pant leg. Zuko was at the wheel, which seemed to be his sanctuary, with his hair tied back in a ponytail and a harsh expression on his face.

"Zuko?" Iroh asked quietly. Zuko glanced at his uncle for a moment.

"Orders?" Iroh prompted. Zuko nodded.

"Tie the sails!" he barked over his shoulder. The pirates scrambled to obey him. Zuko turned back to the Fire Nation ship, which was still advancing. He thought for a minute, then gave another command.

"Fire a shot across the bow!" Katara watched as six men stood together in a line, breathed in, and simultaneously thrust their hands out; a giant jet of flame shooting at the navy ship. It soared over, barely missing the watch tower. Katara watched anxiously for a second, then the navy ship responded with a blast of fire. It soared over the _Blue Spirit_, it was so close that Katara could feel the heat on the top of her head and Jung Ju grabbed her hand, grasping it tightly. The sail caught fire as the fire blazed by and Katara heard Zuko swear and the intake of breath from the crew. Acting on instinct, she pulled water from below the ship and flung her arm forward. The water ball hurled toward the sail and doused the fire, leaving a large hole with blacked edges in its place. Zuko breathed a sigh of relief and smiled at her, a genuine, thankful smile.

The navy ship was closer now, close enough to make out the crew. They had to have at least two times the amount of crew members and the _Spirit_. A man, with an air of confidence and a smile like a jackal, stood at the helm, waving to Zuko.

"Hello, Captain Zuko! Shame about your sails," he called, cupping his hands around his mouth. Katara's eyes widened. That voice, she knew that voice. It was him, the man with the sideburns who had taken her necklace.

Zuko's face burned and he glared at the man with the sideburns.

"You better fix that, Admiral Zhao!" he called back.

"No, no, _Commander_ Zhao now!"

"Stupid hothead," Zuko growled to Iroh, who nodded in agreement.

"Mind if we board your ship?" Zhao asked.

"Yes!" Zuko shouted.

"Oh! That's too bad! I have a warrant, see. Signed by Firelord Ozai!" Zhao waved the scroll in the air.

"Can he do that?" Zuko demanded to Iroh.

"I'm afraid so," Iroh answered sadly.

"That little shit!" Zuko cursed. Jung Ju's eyes widened.

"I'll just steer in closer!" Zhao called, then turned around and motioned to the man at the wheel. The navy ship chugged forward, smoke puffing into the air, and slowly positioned itself next the _Blue Spirit_. Zuko stared at Zhao's ship for a moment, then whirled around to face Katara. He walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. Katara felt her heart race.

"Please keep quiet and stay by me or my uncle," he said. Katara nodded. Zuko looked into her blue eyes; his scared eye squinted a little like it always was.

"I'm serious. Don't do anything stupid," he repeated.

"I won't," Katara said quickly. Zuko's hands loosened on her shoulders.

"Stick with me," he murmured, pulling his hands back and letting his fingers trail across her neck. Katara felt a shiver run down her spine as Zuko left her.

**So I know I promised more for this chapter, but I felt like I needed to update. The second half of chapter five is being made into chapter six, so next update will come soon. Review because Zhao told you to. **


End file.
